Verde
by Stephaniee s
Summary: "Verde. Verde. Uma cor, você poderia dizer, só mais uma cor, entre tantas outras,e poderia inclusive acrescentar que existem outras cores mais bonitas. Lamento dizer, mas eu teria que discordar completamente com você."


Verde. Verde. Uma cor, você poderia dizer, só mais uma cor, entre tantas outras, poderia inclusive acrescentar que existem outras cores mais bonitas. Lamento dizer, mas eu teria que discordar completamente com você.

Desde pequena eu gostava de verde. Quando brincava de me esconder no jardim lá de casa, _sempre _ficava agachada no mesmo cantinho, atrás de uma árvore mais afastada, mais precisamente de um arbusto grande. E enquanto ficava ali no chão, quietinha, esperando, gostava de ficar observando os vários tons que verde que tingiam tudo em volta. Eu achava lindo. Talvez tenha sido daí também que eu tenha desenvolvido meu gosto por cheirinho de grama e intensificado ainda mais a minha apreciação por essa cor.

Sempre gostei de verde, talvez por ser uma cor que pode ser tão diferente. Verde escuro, verde folha, verde de folha mais escuro, verde água... Tantas cores para _uma só cor_. Quando eu ficava de castigo (o que acontecia frequentemente), lembro de adorar ficar andando, e procurando verdes por aí. Desde o tom de uma camisa desgastada até os vários que uma mesma folha pode ter. Eu contava os verdes, e dava eu mesma nomes a tons que nunca tinha visto. Eu tinha (e tenho até hoje) uma caixinha que eu guardava pequenas coisas verdes que eu achava bonitas. A caixinha contava com uma grande variedade de folhas, pequenos pedaços de linhas verdes (que eu pegava escondido da minha mãe quando ela se distraia), tons de verde que apareciam no jornal, fitas e prendedores de cabelo verdes (minha mãe se perguntava constantemente onde é que iam parar os meus prendedores, e também porque eram só os verdes que desapareciam. Graças a Deus, ela nunca chegou nem perto da resposta) e mais uma gama de outras pequenas coisas.

Não sei direito porque sempre gostei tanto da cor, exatamente, e às vezes chegava a me perguntar se eu não tinha algum problema mental ou algo parecido. Porque eu amava tanto a cor verde? Cheguei à minha resposta, ou melhor, a minha conclusão dias depois, enquanto observava meu pai mexendo em algumas das várias coisas trouxas que ele guardava no galpão, com um brilho nos olhos que eu julgava ser parecido ao meu quando olhava a minha caixinha. Algumas coisas não precisam exatamente de uma explicação, afinal. Nos encantam porque nos encantam. Porque elas, de alguma forma, por algum motivo, são ou irão ser especiais para nós.

Um dos motivos também, pelo qual eu tinha a minha caixinha, é que eu sempre quis encontrar o verde _mais bonito. O _verde. Aquele verde que eu gostaria de ficar horas só olhando. O verde que me fizesse pensar que finalmente havia cumprido a minha missão para com os verdes. O verde que eu gostaria de ter para mim, que eu gostaria de colocar na minha caixinha. O verde mais lindo do mundo.

E eu o encontrei.

Era dia 1° de setembro de 1991. Eu nunca vou esquecer o dia, porque era também o dia em que meu ultimo irmão entraria para Hogwarts. Eu me sentia praticamente abandonada.

Estávamos para atravessar para a plataforma, e eu havia acabado de perguntar pela milésima vez para a minha mãe se não poderia ir, quando ele apareceu.

Quando eu o ouvi falando com a minha mãe, me virei automaticamente. E não consegui acreditar no que estava vendo. Era um menino pequeno (mas ainda assim maior do que eu), de cabelos extremamente pretos e desarrumados, e óculos redondos. Era um menino lindo. Mas não foi nada daquilo que me chamou a atenção no momento, que me fez quase não acreditar no que estava vendo. E sim os olhos dele. Eram verdes. Um verde que eu nunca tinha visto em nenhuma das minhas folhas, nem em nenhum lápis de cor. Eram do verde mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. Do verde mais lindo do mundo. Eram grandes, vivos e de um tom lindo. O mais lindo, disso eu já tinha certeza. Meu coração disparou, e quando, logo depois o menino atravessou a barreira, eu estava em estado de choque. Os olhos dele eram da cor mais linda que eu já havia visto em uma pessoa, ou em qualquer outra coisa. Eu já havia visto alguns olhos verdes, todos bonitos, e várias coisas com lindos tons, mas nenhum como _aquele. _

Nessa época, admito, procurar verdes já estava se tornando uma atividade que eu considerava infantil, e que estava perdendo um pouco do brilho que tinha antes (talvez porque eu já havia visto e catalogado todos os verdes da Toca), então, apesar de ainda adorar a cor, havia deixado um pouco de lado o meu entusiasmo e a minha caixinha havia finalmente parado de ser preenchida (se bem que, de qualquer jeito, ela já estava bem cheia mesmo). Junto com isso, a minha curiosidade para encontrar o verde mais bonito também havia se abrandado muito. Eu ainda olhava as coisas, e procurava discretamente em casa e em lojas, mas nada como antes. Já estava conformada que talvez nunca o encontrasse, ou que até ele talvez nem existisse. E então, assim, do nada, _ele _aparece na minha frente. Bem, eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que esperava por aquilo. Estaria mentindo _muito. _

E imagine qual não foi a minha surpresa quando soube que _aquele menino_, justo _aquele_, era Harry Potter. Eu comecei a gritar para a minha mãe (fato esse que até hoje me envergonha), para ela me deixar entrar no trem para vê-lo. Graças a Deus ela não permitiu isso. O que eu diria a ele? (Prazer. Você tem os olhos no tom de verde mais lindo que eu já vi na vida. E eu sou muito sua fã, também. Disse a todo a minha família que casaria com você um dia. Ah, a propósito, sou Gina Weasley).

Preferi então guardar a minha admiração para mim mesma. Apesar de achar que talvez meus irmãos tenham desconfiado de alguma coisa, pelo número de vezes que eu perguntei e falei de Harry nas férias. Não que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa quanto a aquilo, simplesmente era impossível não fazê-lo.

Naquele ano, a minha caixinha ganhou apenas mais um item, mas que para mim era mais valioso do que qualquer quantidade de objetos.

Varias vezes, geralmente muito tarde, eu pegava a minha caixinha, trancava a porta do quarto e passava um longo tempo o contemplando. E ele sempre estava lá, sorrindo, ao lado de Rony (devidamente dobrado), com os cabelos muito pretos que pareciam estar sempre bagunçados, e os olhos mais verdes do mundo. Eu simplesmente não cansava de admirá-lo, apesar de saber que isso não me faria nenhum bem. Ele era _ele_, eu era só eu, e seria tolice me apaixonar por alguém tão inalcançável. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava. Pena que nem sempre conseguimos cumprir com o que seria saudável para nós mesmos.

Ao longo dos anos, mesmo querendo me distanciar, o esquecer, eu não conseguia deixar de observá-lo. Os olhos verdes e calorosos me atraiam qual fosse o lugar em que os encontrasse. Os olhos verdes faziam meu coração bater depressa. Muito depressa.

Depois de um tempo, eu notei que não eram _só_ os olhos verdes que faziam meu coração acelerar. Ele não precisava disso, notei. Ouvir a sua risada, escutar a sua voz, ficar admirando seus cabelos ou simplesmente pensar nele, causava as mesmas reações confusas e ao mesmo tempo alegres que admirar seus olhos. Justo aí, eu notei também que estava ferrada. Porque eu _sabia _que aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não podia. Porém acho que _só_ o meu cérebro conseguiu entender essa mensagem.

Quando ele me notou, achei que fosse explodir em alegria. Anos já haviam se passado, e junto com eles Miguel e Dino, minhas falhas tentativas de superação, e eu ainda estava (por mais que houvesse negado para mim mesma durante muito tempo) completamente apaixonada por ele. Era de uma alegria tão plena poder abraçá-lo quando quisesse, tocar seus cabelos, olhar seus olhos verdes, do verde mais lindo do mundo, o qual apesar de anos mantinha seu posto intacto (e eu tinha certeza de que assim continuaria. O verde de Harry era o verde _dele_. Era _como_ ele. Lindo, intenso, profundo). Eu por mais de uma vez desejei poder parar o tempo. Parar e ficar ali, nós dois. Sem Voldemort, guerras e ameaças, só o nosso mundo. Só nós.

É claro que isso não poderia acontecer. Eu sabia que não poderia acontecer. E saber isso não me deixou mais preparada para quando tudo teve que terminar. Mas para que fazer escândalo? Pedir, chorar? Eu estaria só atrapalhando. Ele tinha que fazer o que tinha que fazer. Eu não gostava, não gostava _nem um pouco_, mas eu também não gostava das aulas do Snape, e isso não as faziam ser canceladas. Eu descobri que nós temos que aceitar algumas coisas, por mais que você não queira, não goste, não aceite. Temos que entender que existem muitas coisas que não estão sobre o nosso controle. E ele era Harry, ele era O verde, o mais lindo. Eu não poderia controlá-lo, e mesmo que pudesse, não o faria.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que, quando, um tempo depois, perguntara-me se eu achava que ele era realmente o eleito, se eu achava que era ele quem iria matar Você sabe quem, eu tenha respondido inesperadamente: Verde.

A pessoa sem dúvidas não me entendeu. Mas não precisava. Apesar de ser contra ele se arriscar, subitamente me parecer fazer sentido um pouco daquilo tudo. Do que levou todos nós ao agora. Que levou Harry a sua missão, e talvez a algo mais do que isso.

O Verde sempre foi a esperança.

**N/a: **olá gente! Uma fic bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever, mas é que, bem, simplesmente saiu. A história inicialmente faria parte do 6° cap. da Divergências, mas quando eu vi ela já tinha criado vida própria. Ainda pretende usar um pouco da história no cap., mas só a essência, e não está história toda, é claro (até porque essa história já tem meio que um final definido). Então, não pude continuar o cap. enquanto ainda estava com essa história na cabeça, então decidi escrever de uma vez mesmo.

Espero que vocês gostem! E quanto a divergências /autora torcendo para que alguém aí conheça a história, o cap. está sendo feito! Não prometo datas, mas creio eu que logo estarei por aqui de novo.

E bem, muito obrigada a você que leu! E se você quiser, puder, estiver com vontade, sinta-se a vontade para mandar uma review! É muito bom ver que alguém se importou, além de saber a sua opinião, é claro! Amou? Manda. Odiou? Fala aê. Ta indo? Só falar. Já falei, e falo de novo. Essa área de reviews é pra ocês, mano. Bora lá então véi! Bjos, até logo.


End file.
